


Hiding

by thenakedbearlady



Series: Ladrien June 2019 [25]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakedbearlady/pseuds/thenakedbearlady
Summary: More miscommunications. This time with happier results.





	Hiding

Marinette’s eyes were still clenched after her transformation dropped and Chat recognized her. His voice was strangled as he said her name and she flinched. She couldn’t know what was going through his mind right then, but she could imagine, and nothing she came up with was great. At best this was a huge letdown, at worst he’d never want to see her again. Tikki, who was silent, hid in her hair, watching. 

As Marinette panicked, her heart pounding erratically, he made his way to her, his hand grabbing hers gently. His touch jolted her out of her internal meltdown but it was nothing compared to his next words. “So that’s where you’ve been hiding”, he breathed, his voice sincere and achingly sweet.

Marinette’s eyes snapped open, surprised to find his expression tender and full of wonder as he smiled down at her. She had to look away, too overwhelmed to meet his earnest gaze. “I guess you could say that...” Marinette bit her lip, peeking at him from under her lashes. “I mean, who would think to look here”, she gestured at herself vaguely.

“I don’t know”, he murmured, his thumb rubbing slow circles on the back of her hand, “I can’t think of anyone more perfect for the job.”

“Right, every time you’d thought about who was under the mask you imagined Marinette Dupain-Cheng”, she scoffed.

“Well”, he drawled, tapping his chin with his free hand, “I knew you’d be resourceful, and creative for sure”, he grabbed her other hand, focusing his gaze on her. “And of course, you would be generous and compassionate”, he leaned closer, just a breath away at this point. Marinette’s heart was pounding out of her chest as he stood there transfixed by his stare, “But beyond a shadow of a doubt I knew you’d be exquisitely beautiful.”

He leaned in further, eyes fluttering closed and Marinette finally snapped from the spell, smacking her palm against his lips and halting the kiss. “Excuse you, I have a whole boyfriend.”

“Huh?” Chat mumbled against her hand, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Adrien Agreste? The guy I’ve been seeing for months? You know, the one I’ve had a huge crush on since he started going to school with me? The amazing boy who never gets jealous when I have to patrol with you constantly and supports our working relationship? Is any of this ringing a bell?” Chat Noir was still staring at her blankly like she was talking some other language. “You really are a piece of work, I cannot believe I told you _first_ because you’re my partner and I thought that meant something, and the second I let my guard down you try to assault me?”

The dumb look on Chat’s face cleared to dismay as he straightened, his hands waving frantically, “Okay, I can explain.”

Marinette crossed her arms, “Is your explanation that you weren’t trying to kiss me?”

“No-”

“Good, because I wouldn’t believe you.” Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. How he could think that anything that just happened was appropriate was beyond her. And poor Adrien was at home, waiting for her to come without a drop of suspicion. “Honestly, it doesn’t matter”, she seethed, “I’m out of here. Tikki-”

“Wait! Don’t you want to know who _I_ am?” Chat reached for her but flinched under her glower.

“If you're the type of guy to go kissing other people’s girlfriends, not really.” 

“Oh Marinette”, Tikki broke her silence, “You should hear him out.”

“Traitor”, Marinette hissed at her Kwami.

“This is absurd, Adrien, just drop your transformation. I’m not dealing with you two dancing around each other another second.” 

“Adrien?!” Marinette stared dumbfounded at her partner, all the vitriol draining from her body. Chat Noir waved at her nervously, a slight flush on his cheeks.

“Yeah, um, sorry about that”, he cleared his throat, “Plagg, claws in.” 

Chat Noir melted away to reveal her boyfriend looking away sheepishly and Marinette felt her face flame up in mortification. “Please tell me this is all a dream and I did not just accuse my boyfriend of assaulting me.”

“No such luck”, the little black cat who’d appeared with Adrien cackled, wiping a tear from his eye. “But I gotta say, this went even _better_ than I expected.”

“Shut up Plagg.” Adrien swatted at the Kwami but missed as Plagg darted to hide behind Tikki.

The creation Kwami sighed, looking up to the sky for guidance, or maybe to get a break from their stupidity, Marinette wasn’t sure. “C’ mon Plagg, let’s give them a moment.” 

The two zipped away, hiding, though a trail of chuckles followed after them, Plagg still laughing at the heroes. Marinette braved a look at Adrien who was rubbing his arm anxiously, face turned away but eyes locked on her warily. It was a surreal moment, for the first time since the gum incident Marinette could stand in front of Adrien as herself and not feel like a stuttering mess. She took a step towards him and he stilled, gaze still leery.  


“Oh, you silly cat!” She launched herself at him, throwing her arms around him and burying her face in the crook of his neck. He caught her, wrapping her up in his embrace and shuddering. 

“So you aren’t mad?” The concern in his voice forced her to look up to him, his green eyes filled with uncertainty. 

“Oh, I’m mad alright. Mad that my wonderful boyfriend tried to be romantic with me and I ruined it. Again.”

His apprehension dissolved to _that_ smile, making her stomach start somersaulting inside of her. “Does that mean I can kiss you now?”

Marinette didn’t answer verbally, just pulled him down to meet her lips to his.

**Author's Note:**

> Getting close to the end! I know where I want to go with everything, right now we've got three more posts of the plot - at least one of which will include another fight scene - and then one that wraps some things up followed by a final chapter of fluff. 
> 
> I would like to address just why Alya was so upset a couple of installments ago. To her, those photos looked real. She doesn't believe Ladybug is cheating, but it's hard not to think that Lila had been given the Fox Miraculous. This really hurt her feelings, though it's hard to explain that properly to Adrien since he still doesn't know she's the actual Rena Rouge. It's awful to think your hero would pick someone else to carry a mantle you consider yours.


End file.
